


I Saw Iruka-nii Kissing Santa Claus

by vix_spes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four year old Naruto sees his beloved Iruka-nii kissing someone who isn’t his Kaka-nii.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw Iruka-nii Kissing Santa Claus

Four year old Naruto Uzumaki blinked huge blue eyes sleepily as his much beloved guardian Iruka Umino tucked him into bed underneath his fluffy warm duvet and gave him his goodnight kiss. The young academy teacher, only sixteen himself, had taken in the blond after seeing how he was treated by the inhabitants of Konoha and after his guardians threw him out on the street. Despite the reservations of the Third Hokage, Iruka and his lover Kakashi Hatake had decided that they needed to do this and had taken the then three year old Kyuubi vessel into the Hatake compound where they lived.  
  
This year had been Naruto’s first Christmas with the two of them and all three of them had thoroughly enjoyed the preparations. Iruka and Kakashi hadn’t really bothered too much with Christmas sine the Kyuubi attack but this year they were going all out. They had been to cut down a huge Christmas tree and had spent a thoroughly enjoyable afternoon decorating it. Iruka had been cooking up a storm in the huge kitchen (for an elite jounin Kakashi had a disturbing propensity to burn water) and Naruto had helped Iruka bake stacks of cookies that had been distributed between them, the academy and the mission room. Both Iruka and Kakashi had taken on extra missions in order to buy presents. Everything had been going so well until Kakashi was summoned for an urgent mission; he was only semi-retired from Anbu and was thus required to take missions for them on occasion. Both Iruka and Naruto were devastated even though Kakashi had promised that he would be back in time for Christmas.  
  
Unfortunately, it was now Christmas Eve and Konoha was blanketed in snow and the likelihood of Kakashi making it back was unlikely.   
Iruka sighed as he pulled on a pair of thick flannel pyjamas; normally he slept naked as Kakashi was like his own personal heater. Slipping out of the master bedroom he went to the cupboard that they had been storing the presents in and pulled out the large sack. Creeping along the corridor, taking great care not to wake up Naruto, he made it to the living room where the tree was placed. Opening the sack he carefully placed all of the presents around the base of the tree before he sat on the couch to watch the dancing flames of the fire. It wasn’t long before he was joined by Bull, one of Kakashi’s summons. The jounin had a tendency to leave one of his ninken, normally Bull, behind when he went on a mission, the action reassuring him that his most precious people were safe.  
  
The warmth of the fire and the dog next to him combined with the flickering flames caused Iruka to doze off, only waking up when he heard the sound of the front door closing quietly. He felt the familiar sensation of his lovers chakra and looked up only for his eyes to widen as a figure that was not dressed in the familiar Anbu blacks slipped into the room. Kakashi had obviously stopped by the Anbu headquarters to shower and change because he was currently dressed as ... Father Christmas. Kakashi was wearing the well-known red velvet, fur trimmed suit with black boots and hat perched at a jaunty angle on his wild silver hair. He placed some more presents around the tree before he pulled down his mask and grinned. Iruka smiled back at him and stood up, wrapping his arms around Kakashi’s neck, standing on tiptoe to press a kiss to the thin lips.  
  
“Merry Christmas Kakashi.”  
  
Kakashi didn’t reply, just kissed Iruka again and they were so engrossed that they failed to notice little footsteps in the corridor and blue eyes widening in shock.  
  
“Wait till I tell Kaka-nii that I saw Iruka-nii kissing Santa Claus.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/34620.html)


End file.
